


Chamomile tea

by Theyre_gazebos_theyre_bs



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adulthood, Adults, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddiw just wants him to be calm, Fluff, Happy Ending, It’s not smut but it’s leading up to it, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Reddie, Richie Tozier is happy, Richie is stressed, Tea, adult reddie, cause I’m a sucker for adult reddie, pure fluff, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyre_gazebos_theyre_bs/pseuds/Theyre_gazebos_theyre_bs
Summary: Richie is stressed from work and Eddie makes him try chamomile tea to help calm him down. Richie doesn’t like it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Chamomile tea

**Author's Note:**

> I was drinking chamomile tea and I realised I didn’t like it. I was also thinking of IT and then the idea for this fic kind of popped up and then I wrote it in the span of two days. Isn’t that how all masterpieces get made?

“Just try it, Rich.”

With slight hesitation, Richie Tozier took a small gulp from his dark green cup he’d gotten from a fan at his latest show and made a grimace as the hot liquid went down his throat. Eddie Kaspbrak, his boyfriend of a year, rolled his eyes at him from the other side of the couch.

“It’s not  _ that  _ bad.”

Richie coughed lightly and made another grimace, somehow worse than the first one. 

“It’s disgusting! I can’t believe you’re making me drink this.” 

“You’re just whining now, Rich. It’s just tea.”

“Yeah, and it tastes like flower infused water, which it basically is!” Richie said with a dramatic gesture from his hand that wasn’t holding the cup with chamomile tea: Eddie’s latest health obsession. The two men were sitting in the living room in their newly bought apartment, cuddled up on one side each in their way too expensive couch. Richie sat in his usual, crissed crossed legs position, with his legs bended in ways that legs shouldn’t bend - which Eddie had worryingly pointed out multiple times during their relationship. 

Eddie rolled his eyes again and pulled his knees closer to his chest under the fuzzy blanket he’d cuddled up under. He was holding his cup with both of his hands and took small sips of the tea occasionally. “But it’s good for you, babe. It’ll help calm your nerves.”

“Then I’d rather be a ball of stress.”

“You’re being ridiculous” Eddie muttered under his breath. He was  _ not  _ in the mood for Richie’s complaining today. Richie had been stressed all week - which had affected Eddie’s own mood greatly. Whenever they would go to bed Richie would stay up with the light on until after midnight working on his jokes - now that he finally got to write his own material. Eddie was happy for his boyfriend and the opportunities it could give him, but the added stress was really not what they needed right now, with the holiday season coming up so quickly.

“Eds’, I appreciate the gesture, but I honestly can’t believe you can drink this. It can’t be  _ that  _ good for you anyway.” Richie said while adjusting his position slightly, but his legs were still in terrifying positions that Eddie tried his best to ignore.

“It has lots of benefits. It helps with sleeping, stress relieving and even with menstrual cramps.”

“Oh, then I’d better drink it! My cramps have been reaaaally bad this week.” Richie said sarcastically while pretending to down the whole cup in one go. Eddie let out another sigh. He was  _ really  _ tired.

“You want me to put some honey in it? Or sugar? Might make it taste better.”

“No, that’ll just make it taste like flower infused water with sugar in it. Do I really need to drink it, Eddie?” Richie groaned while looking down at the tea that was left in the cup. Eddie pressed his lips together, feeling somehow more frustrated than he had already felt. 

“You’ve just been so stressed lately. I was hoping this would help you calm down a little. I know you have a lot to do and I know your work’s important, but when you’re stressed, I get stressed too.” Eddie said softly while avoiding eye contact with Richie by glancing at his own tea mug.

Richie put his cup down on their black, wooden coffee table next to the couch with a look of concern on his face. He looked at Eddie softly while speaking in the same soft tone. “I didn’t know you’ve been so affected by it, Eds. I’m sorry.”

Eddie sighed and took another sip of his tea, which he admitted didn’t actually taste that good. He smiled softly back at his boyfriend. “It’s alright, Rich.”

“No, it’s not alright” Richie responded while getting up and sitting down right in front of Eddie’s cuddled up position. “I should’ve noticed your mood change. I don’t want you to be stressed because of  _ my  _ work.”

“It’s not your fault. You can’t help that you’re stressed. And on top of that Christmas is coming around soon and I know you’ve been struggling with winter depression.”

Richie reached forward and put a warm hand (from holding the hot tea mug) on Eddie’s cheek. Eddie closed his eyes at the affection that he didn’t know he really needed in that moment.

“Ever since I managed to get to write my own material, I’ve only been thinking about how to do it best and make the shows great, and I didn’t take your feelings into consideration. I shouldn’t do that. Your well being is worth more than any work. You’re my top priority, spaghetti man.” Richie said with a low tone. He reached out and pressed a light kiss to his lover’s forehead, who smiled softly at Richie’s affection. He’d rather die than admit it, but he was insanely weak for soft Richie.

“Let’s drop that now, eh? What matters is that we have each other for support no matter what life throws at us. And I know your shows are gonna turn out amazing, Rich.” Eddie said while reaching towards the coffee table to put his own cup down. With his both now free hands, he grabbed Richie and pulled him in for a deep, lying down hug while wrapping his blanket around the both of them. Richie kind of flopped over on top of him, nearly making Eddie lose his breath. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re heavy.” Eddie muttered under Richie’s weight. Richie laughed softly as a response. “Well, aren’t those weighted blankets kinda trendy nowadays?”

“Oh, I hate those” Eddie said with a groan into Richie’s hair, that he’d snuggled his face into. “They’re supposed to be relaxing, but I’m extremely stressed out by them. They’re just so… pushy.” 

Richie looked up from Eddie’s chest and smirked. “Well, you’re in luck my dear friend, because this weighted blanket comes with special, relaxing features.” 

Richie grabbed Eddie’s face with one hand and gently pressed their lips together. Eddie laughed against Richie’s lips, but deepened the kiss further, while wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend. Soon they were full on making out under Eddie’s fuzzy blanket, although the blanket was soon kicked off the couch, and Richie even started to unbutton Eddie’s shirt before Eddie started laughing again while putting both of his hands on Richie’s chest, gently pushing him away. 

“What’s wrong? You not relaxed enough, yet?” Richie mumbled against Eddie’s collarbone, gently nipping on his shoulder and neck. Eddie let out a soft moan at Richie’s actions.

“You’re such a dick, Richie, I just showered.” Eddie said, barely above a whisper (or a whimper, in Richie’s opinion)

“You needed it! You said you were stressed, and that’s a lot coming from your constantly uptight ass.” Richie responded, pushing himself up with his palms on either side of Eddie’s head. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“And you think seducing me with a steamy make out session would help calming me down?” 

“Oh, I can do a lot more with my mouth to help you relax, babe.” Richie said with a wink and a lick of his lips. Eddie felt blushing rising to his cheeks and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t insanely turned on in that moment, but he  _ had  _ just showered, and he certainly didn’t want to clean the couch tonight, even though he was extremely touch starved after the week of Richie constantly working. 

“You might be smooth, Trashmouth, but I’m not letting you off the hook until you finish that cup of tea right there. After that, I’ll  _ consider  _ continuing this make out session in bed later.”

Richie pouted at Eddie. “You’re the worst. I hope you choke on your healthy tea.”

“You won’t be saying that after the amazing sleep you’ll get later. I’m gonna go lock the front door.” Eddie said while getting up in a sitting position, forcing Richie to climb off of him. Right when he was about to get up from the couch, Richie grabbed his arm gently, smiling softly. 

“Hey… thanks Eddie. For helping me through the stress. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“I do it because I love you, Rich. Even though you’re a bitch sometimes.” Eddie responded, giving Richie a last peck on his cheek before getting up to lock the door. He heard Richie sipping on the tea behind his back and smiled to himself.

He couldn’t imagine his life any other way than this. Just Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier. Together at last. Nothing could stop them from being with each other anymore. Richie and him would live the rest of their lives like this, fighting over tea and other stupid things, being in each other’s presence at all times.

And Eddie had a feeling that he’d never get tired of it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this short fluffy thing out! I’m a bitch for good happy ending reddie fics
> 
> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
